


Pocky Day

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: I felt the overwhelming urge to write something fluffy and nice, M/M, Pocky Day shenanigans, because i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Ichijou has no clue what Pocky is, much less what Pocky Day is, and surely Godai knows that.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Pocky Day

“Here, Ichijou-san.”

Ichijou glanced up from his report to see Godai holding…something out toward him. “What’s this?”

“Well, it’s Pocky Day, so I had to buy some!” Godai replied.

As if that explained everything, Ichijou thought. And…well, perhaps it _would_ have, if Godai were speaking to anyone but him. Ichijou knew he was rather clueless about quite a lot, a fact that seemed increasingly noticeable the longer he found himself around Godai Yusuke. Even this…Pocky, was it? Ichijou had never heard of it. He leaned slightly closer, trying to see into the package, and he couldn’t help but draw back slightly at the sweet chocolate scent that wafted from it. “I don’t really eat sweets…”

“It’s not really sweets…here, just try one. Please?”

Oh, it was unfair every time Godai asked something of him and then gave him those wide puppy eyes. Did he do it on purpose? Was he even aware that he _was_ doing it, Ichijou wondered, reaching carefully into the package and withdrawing what looked much like a chocolate-dipped pretzel stick.

He must have hesitated for a moment too long, because Godai was taking the stick from him, their fingers brushing together as he did so, and Ichijou tried to ignore the slight shiver that ran through his body.

Then Godai was lifting the stick to Ichijou’s lips, and he felt his face beginning to heat up. Was he going to insist on feeding it to him?

“Here, just hold it between your lips.”

Ichijou blinked in confusion, but did as he was asked. This was odd, to say the least, but he simply didn’t have it in him to refuse anything Godai asked.

Then Godai was leaning in, the Pocky disappearing in three quick bites, and Ichijou’s eyes widened as Godai’s lips met his. It was quick, yet somehow lingering at the same time, before Godai drew back, his cheeks now a rosy pink.

That…had most definitely been a kiss, Ichijou realized, his hand going up to cover his mouth.

Godai had kissed him.

His face was positively burning up, and he couldn’t help but bury it in his hands as he struggled to process everything.

“Ichijou-san?”

Oh god. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to _do_? It was absolutely pitiful that that had been his first kiss, at age 26, while he was at _work_ , no less! What if someone had _seen_? 

Ichijou risked a quick peek between his fingers, and saw Godai still standing there, an odd look on his face, despite the flush that still lingered on his cheeks.

Did…did Godai think that Ichijou was upset? Was he regretting kissing him?

“A-anyway, I should leave you to your work. The curry is still nice and hot, if you want to have it now,” Godai said.

He couldn’t just let Godai _leave_! Not like this!

The box of Pocky was leaning against the bento Godai had brought him, and Ichijou made a decision. He shot to his feet, grabbing Godai’s arm to keep him from leaving, even as he struggled to pull a stick of Pocky from the package.

Godai’s expression went from surprised, to amused, to concerned in the span of just seconds, as Ichijou let go of his arm, and Godai noticed how his hands were trembling as he finally managed to withdraw a Pocky stick, holding it up to Godai’s lips. “Ichijou-san, you don’t have to…”

“It’s fine,” Ichijou said, his face warming up all over again at the embarrassing way his voice cracked. This was bold, perhaps even uncharacteristic, for him, and for a moment, it felt like too much. His most prominent thought at that moment was, did Godai actually want this? 

When Godai’s lips parted and closed around the tip of the Pocky stick, Ichijou felt his heart hammering in his chest. Ok. It was up to him now. He could do this. He’d faced scarier things than this.

He leaned in and took a bite out of the Pocky, taking a moment to chew and swallow it, even as his brain chided him for delaying things like this. His gaze flickered to Godai’s face, noticing that his eyes were closed, as if he were waiting for the inevitable kiss that was being delayed by Ichijou’s nerves and inexperience. Even with how quickly Godai had snapped up the Pocky and pressed their lips together for what surely must have only been seconds, it had managed to feel so… _good_. Sensual. There had been emotion in that brief touch of lips that Ichijou doubted he could replicate, and for a moment, he wanted to give up on this foolishness.

But Godai continued to wait patiently for him, his eyes blinking open after several moments passed uneventfully. Their eyes met, and even without words, Ichijou could see something in Godai’s gaze that made him feel warm. 

Encouraged, he leaned in to take another bite of the Pocky, their lips just barely brushing together, but even so, it felt electrifying. 

He moved in immediately for that last bite, and their lips properly met. 

Perhaps Ichijou wasn’t as skilled in kissing, but even so, he felt Godai’s fingers brushing along his jaw, cupping his face so tenderly, and his lips parted with a soft gasp. He could feel Godai nipping delicately at his lower lip, his tongue slowly exploring Ichijou’s mouth, and at some point, Ichijou’s hands had moved up to delve into Godai’s hair, drawing him closer, welcoming him to do _more_ …

A cough echoed from the hallway leading to the Joint Task Force room, and they broke apart as if they’d been electrocuted, but thankfully the voices they heard were further down the hall. Good, Ichijou thought…he needed a moment to catch his breath, he thought, sinking back onto his chair. He noticed that Godai look a bit self-conscious, yet pleased, his hand running through his hair in a nervous way that seemed to be mussing it up further, rather than fixing it. 

Godai leaned in then, his fingers running across the collar of Ichijou’s shirt, perhaps brushing away a wrinkle, before his fingertips ran along Ichijou’s jaw once more. “Make sure you eat,” he murmured, flashing Ichijou his usual wide grin, before he left the room.

Ichijou could hear Godai talking to the others on his way out, and he was silently thankful that they hadn’t stepped into the room while he and Godai had been…otherwise occupied. He slid the bento closer and removed the lid, unable to keep from smiling at the small Kuuga-shaped riceballs that Godai had included with the curry. At least the task force knew that Godai was Kuuga now, or that would have been difficult to explain.

The small rose carved from a tomato, however, was definitely something he didn’t want the others to question, so he ate that first.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as someone saw Godai coming in with a bento for Ichijou and a box of Pocky, the task force absolutely started placing bets on whether or not smooching was going to happen, and they probably conveniently showed up being all noisy to keep things from getting out of hand if the kissing was getting intense (because anyone with eyes can see that Ichijou is smitten and also very clueless about emotions and relationships and whatnot).


End file.
